parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Russian of Notre Dame part 3 - Mike, James And Celia Cheer Up Dimitri
(Celia Mae goes to Dimitri, who is at his table with a model of the city and small toys painted like townspeople.) * Laverne: Dimitri, what's wrong? You wanna tell ol' Celia Mae all about it? * Dimitri: I...I just don't feel like watching the festival, that's all. * Celia Mae: Well, did you ever think about going there instead? * Dimitri: Sure! But I'd never fit in down there. I'm not...normal. * Celie Mae: Oh, Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri. (She pauses as the birds have returned to perch on her again.) (To birds:) Do you mind? I'm would like to have a moment with the boy, if it's all right with you! * Mike Wazowski: (To Dimitri:) Hey, quit beating around the bell tower. Whadda we gotta do? Paint you a fresco? * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan: As your friends and guardians, we insist you attend the festival. * Dimitri: Me?!? * (Enter Mike Wazowski, with a figurine of a Pope, from Dimitri's tabletop scene.) * Mike Wazowski: No, the Pope. Of course, you! * (Mike Wazowski shoves the Pope figurine in Dimitri's mouth.) * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan: It would be a veritable pope-pourri of educational experience. * (James P. "Sulley" Sullivan pulls the figurine out of Dimitri's mouth.) * Mike Wazowski: Wine, women and song! * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan: You can learn to identify various regional cheeses! * Mike Wazowski: Bobbing for snails! * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan: And the indigenous folk music. * Mike Wazowski: Dunk the monk! * Celia Mae: Dimitri, just take it from an old spectator. Life's not a spectator sport. If watchin's all you're gonna do, then you're gonna watch your life go by without you. * Mike Wazowski: Yeah, you're human, with the flesh, and the hair, and the navel lint. We're just part of the architecture, right James? * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan: Yet, if you chip us, will we not flake? If you moisten us, do we not grow moist? * Celia Mae: Dimitri, just grab a fresh tunic and a clean pair of hose and-- * Dimitri: Thanks for the encouragement, but you're all forgetting one thing. * Aliens: What? * Dimitri: My master, Shan Yu. * Aliens: (Dejectedly) Oh, yeah, right (etc.) * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan: Well, when he says you're forbidden from ever leaving the bell tower, does he mean "ever ever?" * Dimitri: Never ever! And he hates the Feast of Fools! He'd be furious if I asked to go. * Mike Wazowski: Who says you gotta ask? * Dimitri: Oh, no. * Mike Wazowski: Ya sneak out... * Celia Mae: It's just one afternoon... * Dimitri: I couldn't-- * Mike Wazowski: ...and ya sneak back in. * Celia Mae: He'll never know you were gone. * Dimitri: I mean, if I got caught-- * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan: Better to beg forgiveness than to ask permission. * Dimitri: He might see me. * Mike Wazowski: You could wear a disguise. Just this once. What Shan Yu doesn't know can't hurt you! * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan: Ignorance is bliss. * Mike Wazowski: (aside) Look who's talking... * Celia Mae: Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever. * (Dimitri thinks for a moment, then a smile creeps across his face.) * Dimitri: You're right! I'll go! (The aliens cheer.) I'll get cleaned up. (Another cheer) I'll stroll down those stairs. (Another cheer) I'll march through the doors and-- Category:BruceHogan426 Category:Transcripts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Scenes Category:Parts Category:Scenes